Mr Jealous
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Kelanjutan kisah Mr Number 1 dan Miss AAA/ Sungguh, Sasuke yang cemburu dan posesif ternyata sangat unik dan menyebalkan/Sasuke-Hinata dan Gaara yang muncul sebagai aktor pendatang baru. Adegan Ciuman. Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang terulang di lokasi syuting/::For 100LSFSH::


.

.

.

"Sial! Kenapa di semester ini aku tidak bisa sekelas denganmu?!"

Hinata tersenyum lembut, berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi merasa kesal. Sejak membaca daftar pembagian kelas di semester kali ini, Sasuke memang uring-uringan dan gampang marah. Ia tidak suka terpisah dari Hinata walau sebenarnya tidak jauh dan tidak berlangsung lama. Suigetsu sendiri langsung mengejek Sasuke karena bersikap kekanak-kanakkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Sasuke kembali merajuk saat Hinata mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau tidak berada di sampingmu. Bagaimana kalau kau tertarik pada salah satu lelaki tampan di kelasmu?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Sasuke-kun tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak. "Kau itu manis! Bagaimana kalau ada laki-laki lain yang menggodamu lalu kau tertarik dan memutuskan hubungan kita?"

Hinata mencoba menahan tawanya. "Sasuke-kun..." Hinata memanggil kekasihnya itu lalu memandangnya dengan geli sekaligus senang. Senang karena Sasuke benar-benar tak ingin berpisah darinya. "A-aku tidak mungkin melirik lelaki lain jika sudah memiliki kekasih yang perhatian sepertimu."

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang masih tersenyum dengan rona merah yang semakin pekat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat tersanjung dan bahagia mendengarnya. "Kau harus menepati kata-katamu!"

Hinata mengangguk lalu segera menarik tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan pemotretan yang tertunda.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning: **AU. OOC. TYPO. Side Story from Mr. Number 1 and Miss AAA. SasuHina rules.

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...:::Mr. Jealous:::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**~To Celebrate 100LSFSH~**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata terlihat sangat manis dalam balutan seragam musim panasnya. Rambut yang dikuncir satu dan poninya yang kini dijepit menggunakan jepitan cherry berhasil membuatnya terlihat segar sekaligus 'baru'. Hinata yang dulu tentu tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri untuk sekedar berdandan dan menata rambutnya. Sayangnya, pendapat Sasuke ini juga di setujui oleh semua siswa laki-laki di Hoshigaoka High School. Hinata sangat-sangat manis hari ini.

"HINATA-SAMA, OHAYOU!"

Sasuke seketika mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata yang membalas salam para fansnya dengan ramah.

"SASUKE-SAMA, OHAYOU!"

Dan ternyata fans Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah. Hinata terpaksa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan bergegas masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan langkah yang cepat. Sasuke tentu saja mengerti. Itu sinyal khusus milik Hinata yang mengatakan 'Aku cemburu! Cepat kejar aku atau kita putus!'

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Setelah bersusah payah mengejar, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mendekati Hinata yang akan masuk ke dalam kelas barunya. "Cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak," Hinata memilih untuk segera masuk, namun dengan cepat Sasuke mencegahnya dan menghadiahi pipi Hinata dengan sebuah kecupan sayang. Melihat Hinata terkejut, Sasuke segera menambahkan bisikan mesra di telinganya. "Jam istirahat, ruang musik."

Hinata segera berbalik untuk mengajukan protes atas tindakan kekasihnya itu, sayangnya Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menjauh dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

Hinata menghela nafas perlahan. Untungnya, tidak ada fansnya maupun fans Sasuke yang melihat aksi Sasuke itu. Jika ada, mungkin ia akan berhasil membuat pagi yang tenang ini menjadi heboh dan berisik.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat selalu menjadi waktu tersulit bagi Sasuke dan Hinata. Kedua bintang terkenal itu seharusnya sudah menyadari, fans mereka kadang-kadang bisa lebih dari kata 'buas'.

Kelas Hinata, XII-1 berada di gedung utama, namun terletak di bagian selatan. Sedangkan kelas Sasuke, XII-3 walaupun masih di gedung yang sama dengan kelas Hinata, namun terletak di bagian utara. Hal ini dikarenakan ada kelas XII-2, ruang perpustakaan, laboratorium Biologi, dan laboratorium Kimia diantara dua kelas itu. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Sasuke harus berlari-larian menuju ruang musik yang berada di gedung sebelah demi menghindari kejaran para fans sekaligus menemui Hinata.

**Braakk**!

Sasuke bergegas menutup pintu ruang musik dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Ada rasa lega karena akhirnya ia berhasil sampai dan lolos dari terjangan maut para fansnya tersebut. Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Hinata.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan senyum tipis yang penuh rasa bahagia. Penampilan Hinata tak jauh beda darinya. Penuh keringat, nafas tidak beraturan, dan tampak lelah. Sepertinya hal yang sama juga dialami kekasihnya itu.

Hinata yang melihat sosok Sasuke segera balas tersenyum senang. "Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

**Ting Tong Ting Tong** ...

Bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir terdengar merusak suasana yang ada. Secara kompak, Sasuke dan Hinata menghela nafas dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

.

.

.

"TIDAK BISA!" Karin melototkan matanya pada Sasuke yang mendecih kesal dan Hinata yang menunduk. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN HAL ITU, KALIAN DENGAR?"

Suigetsu yang duduk tenang di sudut ruangan mulai angkat bicara. "Karin benar, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa membatalkan konser kalian malam ini. Itu bisa membuat citra Hinata sebagai bintang baru yang profesional, hancur. Kau tidak boleh menyamakan posisimu dengan Hinata untuk saat ini."

"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku tidak perlu membicarakannya dengan kalian," Sasuke berkata dengan nada bosan yang kental. Hinata ikut merasa kecewa.

"Kalian tidak bisa membatalkan konser seenaknya hanya karena ingin kencan berdua!" Karin masih terus memperingatkan, namun dengan nada suara yang tidak setinggi tadi. Sebagai manajer Hinata, Karin memang sangat ketat dan disiplin. "Kau juga seharusnya menyadari posisi Hinata, Sasuke. Dia itu masih belum seimbang di dunia selebritis ini. Kalau karirnya hancur, agensi kita akan mengalami kebangkrutan besar."

"Karin benar, Sasuke," Suigetsu lagi-lagi membenarkan kata-kata Karin.

"Yeah, pacarmu sangat benar, Suigetsu," sindir Sasuke, kesal. "Jika kami tidak bisa kencan malam ini, kau harus mencarikan waktu kencan itu besok, Karin."

"Besok juga tidak bisa," Karin bergegas membuka agenda yang berisi jadwal syuting, konser, dan pemotretan Hinata. "Besok, Hinata ada jadwal syuting dorama baru sebagai pemeran utama."

"Syuting? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan bingung. Biasanya, jika Hinata syuting dorama, Sasuke juga akan kebagian peran mengingat dirinya dan Hinata adalah pasangan selebritis yang tengah diminati publik saat ini. Film maupun serial dorama yang mereka bintangi pasti mendapat rating yang tinggi.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Soalnya dalam dorama ini, kau tidak akan diikut-sertakan," jawab Karin, tegas.

"APA?" tanpa sadar, Sasuke kembali berteriak. Kali ini benar-benar tidak terima. Jika Hinata mendapat peran dalam serial dorama sebagai pemeran utama wanita, berarti akan ada pemeran utama pria yang menjadi pasangannya. Dan sudah jelas, peran itu bukan untuk Sasuke.

"Produser mengatakan bahwa honor-mu yang di tetapkan kepala agensi terlalu besar sehingga dengan terpaksa, kau tidak bisa ikut. Yang menggantikanmu sekarang adalah pemain baru dari agensi sebelah," kali ini Suigetsu yang menjelaskan.

"Kakuzu sialan!" umpat Sasuke, jengkel. "Lalu, siapa yang menggantikanku?"

"Hmm..." Karin melihat lagi agenda miliknya. "Sabaku Gaara, aktor baru yang lebih muda setahun dari kalian."

"Tskk, kuso!"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata mengelus pundak Sasuke yang tegang. "Dorama kali ini tidak terlalu panjang, jadi dalam waktu sebulan pasti akan segera selesai."

"Aku tetap tidak setuju! Kau akan melakukan adegan mesra dengan laki-laki lain!"

Hinata menahan tawanya lagi. "Tidak ada adegan yang terlalu romantis, kok. Paling dekat hanya pelukan."

Karin yang mendengarnya tampak bergerak gelisah. Dengan segera, ia memberi sinyal pada Suigetsu untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Hinata, mengenai itu..."

.

.

.

"SIALAN!" tanpa merasa bersalah, Sasuke merobek sebuah poster besar yang tadinya tertempel di dinding kantor agensinya. Poster berisi gambar 'Hinata-nya' bersama sesosok cowok aneh berambut merah yang tengah berpelukan dan mendekatkan wajah masing-masing. Nyaris berciuman.

"Kau berlebihan Sasuke. Mereka bahkan belum berciuman," Suigetsu menghentikan kata-katanya saat Sasuke mulai melotot marah padanya. "Oke, oke... lakukan semaumu."

"KAKUZU!" Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Suigetsu dan menghampiri ruangan kepala agensi yang seharusnya ia hormati. Tanpa sopan-santun, ia langsung membanting pintu dan melempar sobekan poster tadi di meja Kakuzu yang saat ini tengah tenang menandatangani sesuatu.

"Halo, Sasuke," ia berkata seakan tak terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya. Sasuke merasa emosinya kembali naik hingga di puncak. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mengambil peran itu? Kenapa kau membiarkan Hinata main di dorama menjijikkan ini dan kenapa kau menaikkan harga kontrakku seenaknya?"

Suigetsu melongo hebat mendengar pertanyaan runtun dari aktor yang seharusnya irit bicara itu. Jika sudah mengenai 'Hinata' Sasuke memang akan bersikap di luar batas.

"Duduklah dulu. Kita bicarakan ini dengan tenang dan biarkan uang yang menunjukkanmu kekuasaan," Kakuzu berkata seraya tersenyum lebar membuat Sasuke dan Suigetsu bergidik ngeri sekaligus kesal padanya.

Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan Sasuke untuk mengomel dan memprotes (Suigetsu yang terpaksa menjelaskan semuanya). Kakuzu akhirnya mengangguk paham dan mulai menjawab semuanya.

"Dorama ini akan menjadi petunjuk. Apakah selama ini dorama yang kau dan Hinata bintangi memiliki rating yang tinggi karena perannya memang bagus atau karena kau menutupi kelemahannya. Lagipula, bayaran yang Produser itu tawarkan terlalu kecil sedangkan kau adalah aktor besar. Kita akan rugi kalau menerimanya."

"Itu bukan alasan yang ingin ku dengar!" bentak Sasuke, marah. "Pokoknya hentikan dorama ini atau aku keluar dari agensi!"

"Ohh, itu terserah padamu saja. Karena jika kau keluar pun, Hinata pasti bisa menutupi segalanya."

"Tskk!"

"Pokoknya lihatlah dulu syuting perdananya besok, baru berikan komentar. Kau pasti akan terkejut melihat hasilnya."

.

.

.

Dorama kali ini menceritakan tentang dua orang remaja yang sama-sama mengalami cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Si pemeran utama pria mencintai pemeran wanita yang mencintai laki-laki lain (Sasuke merasa tersindir saat membaca naskahnya. Kisah ini sama seperti awal kisahnya dan Hinata). Karena sangat mencintai si pemeran wanita, pemeran laki-lakipun mulai mengikuti kemauan si wanita yaitu menjadi laki-laki yang cerdas dan ramah (Sasuke mulai curiga di bagian ini). Selanjutnya, si pemeran wanita akhirnya menyadari perasaan si pemeran laki-laki lalu jatuh cinta. Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak sempat membaca adegan selanjutnya karena naskah yang keburu direbut Karin dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kita mulai persiapan untuk adegan saat Haruka menyapa Rei di pintu gerbang sekolah," terdengar suara Sutradara yang nyaring. Sasuke yang baru tiba di lokasi syuting segera mencari Hinata yang saat itu tengah terduduk dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar khawatir. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya... sedikit gugup."

"Kau harus bisa melakukannya," ucap Sasuke menyemangati. "Aku sudah bersusah payah menyetujui dorama menyebalkan ini. Jadi, berusahalah."

"I-iya..."

"Kau... Hyuuga Hinata?"

Pandangan Sasuke dan Hinata langsung tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki ekspresi wajah datar. Tak ada keramahan di sana.

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata, bingung.

"Kuharap kau tidak menghancurkan syuting hari ini karena harus berakting dengan orang yang bukan kekasihmu," setelahnya, orang bernama Sabaku Gaara itu menjauh dengan gaya yang terkesan angkuh dan arogan. Sasuke menggeram kesal mendengarnya.

"Orang baru itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata membelai lengan Sasuke dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke kembali. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, aku percaya padamu."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, ia pasti bisa membuktikan bahwa kata-kata pemuda itu salah. Ia tidak akan menghancurkan syuting berharga ini.

.

.

.

Saat syuting tinggal menghitung mundur dari detik ke-lima, suasana di lokasi tersebut telah hening. Sasuke menyaksikan dengan tenang, Sabaku Gaara bersiap di posisinya, sedangkan Hinata tengah berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Biasanya ia selalu beradu akting dengan Sasuke, tapi kini hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri. Karena itu ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan membuktikan pada Gaara bahwa dia bukan orang yang merepotkan.

"Action!"

Hinata yang tadinya memejamkan mata mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan sinar mata yang ceria. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis dan langkahnya yang anggun tampak cantik di amati.

'Sekarang aku memerankan tokoh Haruka Aizawa. Gadis yang ceria, polos, dan gampang jatuh cinta.'

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dalam hatinya, Hinata mulai mengucapkan dialog bagiannya. "Ohayou, Rei-kun!" senyumannya terlihat lembut saat mengucapkan salam. Sasuke yang melihat, tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu, senyum itu adalah senyum yang selalu tertuju padanya. Sebelum ini Hinata juga mengatakan, bahwa sosok yang akan ia bayangkan beradu akting dengannya adalah Sasuke. Jadi, jika ia tersenyum, tertawa, hingga melakukan adegan pelukan bahkan ciuman sekalipun, Hinata hanya akan membayangkan sosok Sasuke seorang.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang terlihat profesional, Gaara justru tampak terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Ekspresi terkejutnya yang alami membuat tak seorang pun sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia sendiri terpesona pada sosok Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hmm, Ohayou Aizawa-san," Gaara akhirnya mengucapkan dialognya dengan sempurna. Sosok Rei Tatebayashi, tokoh yang ia perankan adalah lelaki yang misterius. Ia banyak menyimpan rahasia sehingga tidak diketahui sifat dasarnya. Kadang ramah, kadang dingin. Gaara mengakui, ia memiliki kesamaan dengan tokoh yang ia mainkan.

"Apa kau melihat Ryuu-kun? Aku ingin segera menyapanya!" Hinata melanjutkan dialognya. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar-binar saat mengatakannya. Wajah orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tokoh Ryuu inilah orang ketiga dalam cinta segitiga dorama ini.

"Tidak," Gaara melanjutkan dengan nada dingin. Tentu saja, tokoh Rei pasti tidak suka jika gadis yang ia sukai justru menanyakan pria lain.

"Ooh, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya!" sebelum beranjak pergi, Gaara bergegas menarik tangan Hinata dengan sentakan yang cukup kuat hingga membuat tubuh Hinata membentur tubuhnya.

Reaksi Sasuke? Aktor tampan yang sialnya tidak kebagian peran dalam dorama itu terpaksa mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat. Seingatnya, adegan tarik-menarik hingga akhirnya berpelukan seperti itu tidak ada di naskah!

"Ehh, Rei-kun?" Hinata yang kebingungan karena tak paham terpaksa mencoba melanjutkan aktingnya.

"Jangan menyebut nama lelaki itu di depanku!" Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya selama beberapa detik, lalu melepaskannya dan melangkah tiba-tiba.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. "Ahh, tunggu Rei-kun!"

Akhirnya syuting terus berlanjut dan Sasuke terpaksa dilanda bad mood selama kurang lebih tiga jam waktu syuting.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Jangan bicara!"

"A-ano..."

"Kubilang jangan bicara!"

Hinata terpaksa menutup mulutnya dan menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan benar-benar ngambek seharian hanya karena adegan pelukan pada syuting barusan. Kekasihnya itu selain berwajah masam, juga terus-terusan diam membuat suasana di mobil yang hanya dihuni mereka berdua, hening mencekam.

Akhirnya setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, Hinata turun dan tak lagi mengucapkan apapun. Namun sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, Hinata sempat yakin bahwa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku cemburu..."

Lalu mobil melaju kencang. Entah mungkin karena Sasuke malu begitu menyadari sikapnya yang kekanakkan atau mungkin masih kesal, Hinata tidak yakin. Yang pasti, ia merasa senang, Sasuke ternyata memang peduli dan takut kehilangan dirinya.

.

.

.

Syuting tersebut akhirnya memasuki minggu kedua. Dan Sasuke sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa adegan yang ia takutkan ternyata benar-benar akan terjadi.

"ADEGAN CIUMAN KAU BILANG?" Sasuke berteriak marah pada Karin dan Suigetsu yang baru memberitahunya siang itu. Setelah hubungannya dan Hinata memanas selama seminggu terakhir, kali ini akan ada cobaan yang lebih berat lagi?

"Sutradara baru merevisi beberapa adegan di naskah. Beliau bilang, akan lebih menyentuh jika di episode ke-9 ini ada adegan ciumannya. Tenang saja, bukan French Kiss, kok," Karin berusaha menjelaskan.

"TAPI CIUMAN TETAP SAJA CIUMAN, BAKA!"

Suigetsu menghela nafas bosan. "Sasuke, kau seharusnya bisa bersikap lebih profesional mengingat kau lebih senior di bidang ini dibanding Hinata. Dia malah sudah melihatmu melakukan adegan ciuman beberapa kali. Apa kau tidak menyadari hal itu?"

Sasuke mencerna kata-kata Suigetsu tadi dengan hati-hati. Benar, Hinata memang selalu melihat syutingnya. Dan walau kesal, ia tetap menyaksikan adegan ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan lawan mainnya. Jadi, kenapa ia tidak bisa bersikap pengertian seperti yang Hinata lakukan padanya?

"Aku tetap tidak bisa..." Sasuke menyadari. Mungkin ia memang belum siap dan terlalu mencintai Hinata. "Tapi aku tidak akan mencegah. Hanya saja... aku tidak akan datang ke lokasi syuting nanti."

"Itu terserah padamu. Ku rasa Hinata juga akan mengerti," kata Karin, menanggapi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di rumah.

.

.

.

Hinata kecewa. Ia pikir Sasuke akan menemaninya dan ikut memberi solusi dari masalah ini. Ia sendiri tidak mau melakukan adegan tersebut. Ia tidak bisa. Walaupun berusaha membayangkan sosok Sasuke, rasanya tetap berbeda. Ia tidak mungkin berciuman lalu membayangkan bahwa Gaara adalah Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke juga ikut menolak adegan itu, atau lebih baik, mengusulkan Sasuke sebagai tokoh pengganti. Sayangnya, pria itu justru memilih mengurung diri di rumah dan membiarkan dirinya menghadapi hal ini seorang diri.

"Kau siap Hinata?" pertanyaan Sutradara itu berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

"Y-ya!"

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gelisah. Ia tidak pernah se-cemas ini sebelumnya. Ada rasa khawatir, kesal, dan panas yang rasanya menyesakkan dada.

Setelah akhirnya bosan berpikir, Sasuke segera beranjak dari kamarnya dan turun ke dapur. Di sana, ia bertemu dengan Ibunya yang saat itu tengah memanggang cake buah favoritnya.

"Kau terlihat berantakkan Sasu-kun," Mikoto bertanya dengan khawatir saat melihat penampilan putra bungsunya itu. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengiyakan dengan gumaman tidak jelas lalu segera mengambil segelas air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Mikoto bertanya seraya mengangkat kue yang telah matang dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

"Hn, sedikit."

"Jika tentang cinta, ibu harap kau tidak bertingkah kekanakkan seperti ayahmu."

**Byuuurr**!

Sasuke sontak menyemburkan air putih yang hendak diminumnya. Kedua matanya membelalak, terkejut.

Apa ini yang dimaksud bahwa perasaan seorang ibu memang se-peka mata pedang yang selalu diasah?

"Ibu benar, kan?" Mikoto menatap Sasuke sebentar, sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, ibu..."

"Jika kau ingin minta saran, hanya dua hal yang akan ibu katakan. Jangan plin-plan dan jangan bertingkah kekanakkan," Mikoto tersenyum ceria pada Sasuke yang masih terkejut. "Mengerti?"

Sasuke, tanpa sadar mengangguk perlahan.

Sepertinya Sasuke masih belum menyadari adanya misi rahasia yang melibatkan Mikoto, Suigetsu dan Karin. Yahh, sebaiknya Sasuke memang tidak perlu tahu.

.

.

.

"A-aku tidak tahu..." hujan buatan saat itu membasahi seluruh tubuh Gaara dan Hinata yang tersorot kamera. "A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa..."

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'ya'," Gaara berkata dengan nada memohon. Aktingnya saat itu benar-benar terasa nyata. Realisasi dari perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Ta-tapi a-aku masih mencintai Ryuu, aku..."

"Hanya aku yang selalu mencintaimu, hanya aku yang selalu mengharapkanmu, kenapa kau tidak menyadari hal itu?"

'Sayangnya, dia tidak menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya.'

'... Karena sampai matipun, aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi sosok sempurna yang terus mencintaimu... **Hinata**...' bayangan Sasuke yang berbalik dengan pandangan sendu dan air mata mengalir memasuki pikiran Hinata.

Akting Hinata yang memang tidak sebaik biasanya entah mengapa terhenti di tengah-tengah. Pandangannya mendadak kosong. Di pikirannya hanya ada Sasuke dan peristiwa pernyataan cintanya enam bulan yang lalu. Sang Mister Number One di hatinya.

"A-aku juga..." Hinata berkata-kata di sela pikirannya yang penuh dengan sosok Sasuke. "... Mencintaimu, **Sasuke-kun **. A-aku juga mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sisiku. Ya-yang tidak menyadari betapa aku membutuhkanmu adalah dirimu sendiri. Ka-kau tidak percaya kalau... " tanpa sadar Hinata meremas kemeja yang Gaara kenakan. Pemuda itu tersentak. Tak menyangka akan ada dialog yang melenceng dari naskah. "... Ka-kalau aku mencintaimu..." Hinata sukses meneteskan air matanya. Ia sedih, ia kecewa. Mungkin karena sosok Sasuke yang masih belum bisa percaya pada perasaannya. Karena itu Sasuke takut ia pergi. Karena Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin bahwa ia mencintainya. Mungkin... perasaan ini memang butuh pernyataan secara langsung.

Suasana sunyi melanda lokasi syuting. Hanya ada suara hujan buatan yang deras. Hinata masih menundukkan wajahnya, terisak dengan bibir bergetar menahan rasa dingin sekaligus panas yang menyerang dadanya.

"Aku tahu itu..." suara seseorang berhasil memecahkan kesunyian yang ada. Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya, perlahan.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Gaara dan Hinata, Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan seringai khas miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat puas sekaligus senang. Gaya arogan Uchiha miliknya sangat terlihat saat ia mulai mengangkat dagu dan berjalan dengan tegas ke arah mereka berdua.

"Maaf saja, gadis ini sudah menjadi milikku," Sasuke berkata di hadapan Gaara dengan tatapan menantang. Mungkin ia menyadari, Gaara memiliki rasa kagum pada sosok kekasihnya yang memang gampang menarik rasa penasaran para lelaki. Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata, sesaat terkenang peristiwa saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata di lokasi syuting, sama seperti saat ini. Seringai yang ia pajang, luntur, terganti dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat sangat manis. Hinata masih belum bisa berkata-kata dan Sasuke memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman mesra yang berhasil membuat semua kru bahkan Sutradara berteriak kaget.

Rasa hangat terasa menjalari seluruh wajahnya, Hinata akhirnya sadar. Ini bukan sekedar ilusi, fatamorgana, ataupun bayangan semu semata. Sasuke dan ciuman ini nyata. Jadi dengan sentuhan yang lembut, Hinata mulai menggerakan tangannya ke leher kokoh Sasuke dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah ciuman manis itu berakhir, Sasuke segera menatap sang Sutradara yang masih melongo dengan tatapan tak percaya stadium akhir. "Aku ingin adegan ciuman nanti digantikan olehku."

Syuting akhirnya berakhir setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai pemeran pengganti yang bertugas mencium Hinata atau yang dalam dorama dikenal sebagai Haruka Aizawa.

.

.

.

"Karin-san meng-upload video itu di Youtube," Hinata berkata dengan wajah merona. "Aku benar-benar malu dan tidak tahu kalau Sasuke-kun ada di lokasi syuting."

"Dia mau meng-upload video itu atau tidak, itu haknya..." dalam hati Sasuke akan mensyukuri jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia akan sangat bahagia jika semua orang tahu bahwa Hinata hanya miliknya seorang. "Dan aku sudah ada di lokasi syuting sejak kau menyatakan cintamu lewat dialog yang ternyata melenceng jauh dari naskah," Sasuke menyeringai senang saat mengatakannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" sentak Hinata, kesal. Wajahnya telah bertambah merah karena sejak tadi Sasuke tidak berhenti menggodanya tentang pernyataan cinta itu.

"Kalau kau terus memukuliku, bagaimana caraku mengemudikan mobil ini?" Sasuke berpura-pura kesusahan. Hinata terpaksa menghentikan aksinya dan memilih melipat tangan di depan dada lalu memasang ekspresi cemberut. Sasuke selalu menikmati ekspresi yang jarang Hinata tunjukkan itu. Dan ternyata wajah kekasihnya itu masih sangat merona.

"Malam ini kita akan kencan," Sasuke mendapat ide bagus saat ini.

"Benar, kah?" wajah Hinata langsung terlihat ceria kembali. "Kemana?"

"Rumahku."

"E-eh?"

Sasuke menyempatkan diri melihat reaksi Hinata. "Di tempat tidurku."

Dan reaksi yang selanjutnya memang sesuai dugaannya. Wajah Hinata kembali merona, kini lebih parah dan di sertai teriakan 'mesum' dan sejenisnya.

Ya, inilah kelanjutan kisah cinta dari sang Mister Number One dan Miss AAA yang telah berjalan selama enam bulan...

.

.

.

.

.

**::The End::**

**.**

**A/N: Semoga fic ini bisa ikut meramaikan event 100LSFSH! ^^**

**Oh ya, fic ini akan lebih dipahami lagi jika Readers juga membaca Prekuelnya 'Mr. Number 1' dan 'Miss AAA'. Soalnya ada beberapa dialog dan setting yang masih berhubungan. Bagi yang sudah baca prekuelnya, Nagi-chan ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya :D**

**Oh ya, di kotak review 'Miss AAA' ada yang bertanya, kenapa judulnya 'Miss AAA'? Bukan 'Miss A' saja? Soalnya kalau Miss A jadi mirip sama Girlband Korea, dong!#gampared# just kidding! Alasan sebenarnya lebih karena kelebihan yang Hinata miliki, kok. Huruf A di judulnya itu mewakili satu bakat. Jadi kalau 3 itu banyak bakat, kan? Soalnya Hinata berhasil jadi Penyanyi, Aktris, sekaligus Model yang berbakat #walau di fic ini nggak terlalu diperlihatkan sosok Penyanyi dan Modelnya#**

**Akhir kata, See you in my next fic! :)**

**Review?**

**.**


End file.
